


you’re the top of my list

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyle is insecure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle still has insecurities over the old list the girls made about the boys and Clyde won’t have that
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 22





	you’re the top of my list

The list had happened and burned.

It had been over for years.

Why was Kyle thinking about it again?

Was it Cartman and how he always made the redhead feel a thousand times worse about his appearance?

Most definitely.

Kyle hated parts of himself: his hair, his freckles, his body.

Really, just everything.

What did Clyde see in him again?

Speaking of, he was probably wondering what was taking him so long in the bathroom.

Kyle sighed, and reluctantly headed back downstairs to the living room.

At least his family wasn’t home to give them both privacy.

The redhead quickly settled down on the couch again next to his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Kyle muttered.

Clyde was silent for a second. “You know you’re the top of my list.”

“.....how did you know?”

“I used to hide in the bathroom for a long time too, criticizing myself. You helped me with that and I want to return the favor.”

Kyle smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
